For I Have Touched the Sky
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Since most everyone didn't like this episode by much, I thought I'd see if it could be something more. Yes: This is a slight rewrite of the fairly infamous episode Tattoo, in the hope of presenting a better episode as a whole. Rated K Plus for some strong suggestive content.


For I Have Touched the Sky:

A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Side Note: If you haven't seen or read about the Voyager episode Tattoo, please do before reading this oneshot fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way...since this is my version of what happens in that episode when Chakotay sees the Sky Spirit.

In the cave…

Uncertainly, the Alien said, "Do you understand my words now?" He is alone with Chakotay: No others over his shoulder. Fairly puzzled by his attitude, Chakotay answered, "yes."

The Alien said, "explain the face marking." Chakotay answered uncomfortably, "I wear it…to honor my father. He wore it to honor his ancestors." The Alien realized, "Ancestors. You are human?

Chakotay added, "yes."

The Alien inquired, "are there others on your world who wear such honor?" Chakotay reasoned, "yes. Not many. But, some."

With more clarity, the Alien recalled, "we believed all of them had been annihilated. We were led to think your world had been ravaged by those with no respect for life or land."

Chakotay reflected, "there were times when that was true. But, no longer."

The Alien solemnly said, "your words carry truth. We knew your ancestors."

Chakotay wondered, "and what are you? Some kind of Inheritors?"  
The Alien faintly chuckled, "nothing so honorless. But, I'm not surprised. You sound like a human who used to be at odds with his father and his way of life: One who walks between his way and the way of others."

Caught off guard, Chakotay pointed out, "forgive my embarrassment, Sky Spirit. I'm just not sure I understand how you can know me that fast."

The Alien reasoned simply, "there is no need for forgiveness or worship. Perhaps it will come clear to you now." He put his hand on Chakotay's chest: As his tribe had done many times among themselves.

Chakotay saw an image of another alien like this one doing the same to a caveman in animal skins: Before a cave and before a tribe of cavemen and cavewomen.

Over the vision… The Alien explained, "centuries ago, from your way of perceiving time… On our first visit to your world… We met a tribe of nomadic hunters among many. No human had spoken language or culture: Except for the use of fire, cave pictograms, grunts, and stone weapons. But what set this tribe and others like them apart from the more aggressive tribes was a respect for the land and for other living creatures. They impressed us deeply. We decided to offer them the gift of culture in the only way they knew how: Cave pictograms."

Cave drawings of oral storytelling and Native American syllables came through the vision.

The Alien continued, "they were soon speaking in words, and passing the knowledge to other like minded nomadic hunters. It brought about a spirit of curiosity and adventure. It impelled them to migrate away to new land: Away from the more aggressive tribes. It united hundreds of thousands against the storms."

Hunter gatherers trekking on rocky land bridges and fighting their way past more aggressive hunter gatherers came through the vision.

The Alien continued, "but, when we visited your world… We realized too late that the passage of time is far quicker for bipedal life in this universe than we predicted." The scene changed to a decimated land: With many fires, and much unrest and raggy clothes on the few humans left.

The Alien explained further, "we saw the fallout from a war of super-humans. We believed that we drove humans to near extinction…and so we thought that any human that came to look for us would be hostile or worse.

We built these outposts to protect ourselves from humans and their weapons…and to protect the truth from any human that does not already know about us."

Flashes of the Sky Spirits structure and the symbols passed by.

Chakotay fully grasped the meaning, "that's why you've been hiding from us: You were afraid."

The Alien reasoned, "when we heard your message and observed you probing our land… We believed you were a threat. We thought you would ravage our land, just as you had many times in your time."

Chakotay apologized, "sorry. Our message was supposed to communicate peaceful intentions."

Then more at ease… The Alien said, "from your third world war…we believed that is the way most humans have become. More aggressive and devious, because of teachings they were not ready to hear. Because of us. We are thankful this is not truth."

Chakotay made his case, "as I said… We've tried to change our ways since the last time you stopped by. Our world has forgone the desires for money and crime to become peaceful."

The Alien faintly smiled. He added, "I'm sorry we cannot permit you to extract all the materials you need." Chakotay reasoned, "don't be. You were generous to offer as much as you did.

The Alien quickly realized, "you will be waking up soon."

Looking like he had been caught with his pants around his ankles, Chakotay looked to him, "You mean this is all in my head?"

The Alien reasoned, "no. The outpost is real. The planet is real. Beyond your perception of time… It's as real as you want to believe. Belief is a very powerful thing."

A little shaken, Chakotay slightly nodded, "yes. It certainly can be. My people… My tribe call you the Sky Spirits. What should I call you?"

The Alien put it simply, "if that is what you believe… That is all that matters. We may have had many names to many tribes. Faint sigh. I wish we could have gotten to see them."

Chakotay reflected, "I wish I could see my father's face right now."

The Alien wondered, "does he still live?" Chakotay said in much regret, "no. He was lost to our enemies who would have taken our home colony. Our tribe moved there a few hundred years ago."

Sounding honored, the Alien said, "so he honored the land just as his ancestors did."

Chakotay reflected, "yes. Yes, he did. We weren't on very good terms when he died. Once he was gone, I didn't know how to reconcile our differences: How to heal our old wounds. I returned to my colony and continued the fight in his name. I took the mark that he wore to honor his ancestors. I spoke to him in my vision quests. But, he never answered: Until now. I guess I was afraid too: That I wouldn't fully listen to his answers. That it would be too much for me to understand, even if I wanted to. But, I think I understand him better now: From your own words."

The Alien knelt down and started drawing in the soil. He wished him well in the way of his people, "Chamozi, Chakotay. Chamozi."

A flash of white light came over Chakotay. And, just as quickly…it came to fade.

In Sick Bay…

Chakotay woke up in the main bio-bed: As if he's getting up from a very trippy dream.

Over him, Captain Janeway wondered with concern, "Commander?"  
Chakotay faintly smiled with mixed relief, "yes, Captain. I'm all right now. It's all right now."

In deep reflection… He thought to himself, "thank you, Sky Spirit. I hear him now. I finally hear him."

 **The Final Reflection Of the Sky Spirits…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

 **Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
